Power Rangers: Star Squad
by Kota1908
Summary: A new team of heroes become Power Rangers in order to stop the evil Galactic Emperor, Malix, from conquering Earth!
1. Foreword & Credits

_**Foreword**_

Power Rangers: Star Squad is brought to you as an on-going text-based tabletop role-play using Tokyo Heroes, taking place in Discord. I will not provide you with an invite to the server, but I will try to transcribe each week's episode in a somewhat timely fashion. As this is a text-based role-play I'm transcribing, I am also doing a fair amount of editing, and I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors I miss. I also would like to apologize in advance if the paragraphs don't flow as smoothly as one might expect. I want to preserve as much of each individual poster's own writing as possible, which may occasionally mean that something gets repeated (although I will attempt to combine as much as I can). Regardless of its flaws, Power Rangers: Star Squad aims to be light-hearted and self-aware, and we all hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Credits**_

Starring

Devin the Dude as Hairo Li/Star Squad Red  
Kamebruh as Jackson Barnes/Star Squad Blue  
Dolphin as Tenshi Yamamoto/Star Squad Black  
Jordan Keane as Ken Heshmire/Star Squad Green

Kota1908 as Marshal Starr/Star Squad White

And featuring Kota1908 as Malix and his forces

Editing  
Kota1908


	2. Episode One: Rangers Together

_**-Episode One: Rangers Together-**_

In the town of Arbor Bay, California, kids had started streaming from Arbor Bay High School after the final bell. Before long, the only ones remaining were Jackson Barnes, Tenshi Yamamoto, Ken Heshmire, and Hairo Li. Though the four teenagers were separate, they could all see, upon their exit from the building, a comet-like streak burning through the sky, gradually growing larger until it flew overhead, and seemingly crash-landed outside of town.

"Huh? What in the world was that?" Jackson questioned as he was walking out of the school's doors. He was busy fixing the position of his hat when he caught a glimpse of an object rocketing through the sky off in the distance. "Whoa... anybody else see that?" Jackson would look around frantically, hoping he wasn't just crazy and seeing things, before speaking his thoughts aloud. "Crap, I don't want to be late getting home, Mom would kill me if I got sidetracked again... But I've gotta go check that thing out!" he would say before scrambling off towards where he assumed the object had made contact with the Earth.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Tenshi said then looked at his watch "Eh, I've got some time to kill, might as well find out what that was," he said before running off to where he thought the might-be comet would've landed

"Hm?" Ken found himself looking up from a comic in his hand to the sky, catching a glimpse of the thing out of the corner of his eye _...Isn't that interesting._ The young man quickly smiled. _Whatever it is, I'm sure I could get there before anyone else and get a look first. Could be something interesting. Maybe I could even claim it. A meteor would be cool to own._ With that, the young man's one track mind began compelling him to head towards where it appeared to be crashing towards.

Hairo looked up at the comet falling down from the sky _What in the-_ He looked around. _This is a once in a life time opportunity! To see a real meteor landed on earth!_ With that, Hairo ran off to where the meteor had landed.

As the group of teens arrived, from varying angles, instead of a comet, they would see a spaceship, now half-buried in the dirt it had kicked up, and still smoking. Even as they appeared, so too would another group of people; one appeared to be a woman with bad taste in gothic clothes, and the others appeared to be faceless minions, almost robotic in appearance. "Galactibots! Find the Starmorphers and bring them to me! Along with that pesky white ranger!"

 _Seriously?_ Ken thought, standing up a bit. "What is this, some bad sci-fi movie filming?"

He spoke up, trying to catch the attention of the weirdos and goth chick.

Hairo came to a halt when he saw hot topic girl and faceless robot things. "What's with Dracula's bride and the robo-patrol?"

Tenshi stopped when he found the ship "What are they talking about?"

"Whoa...is that...a space shi-huh? Yo, who are these whack looking comic-con rejects?" Jackson says as he peers into the site. He was honestly flabbergasted. Was this all some bad TV movie? Maybe some of those weird role-play things?

As the teens began to speak, a man in white spandex appeared from the ship. The 10 robot-looking things rushed towards him as he drew a sidearm. The goth woman, however, turned to look at Ken, having heard him speak. With an evil smirk on her lips, she nodded as she walked over, shooting him with lightning to keep him from running. "Just what I needed... I'm certain you'll do nicely..."

Ken tried to dodge out of the way of the lightning "How in the-" he mumbled in confusion at the sight of her literally shooting lightning as he was knocked back onto the ground, flabbergasted. "What the heck is going on!"

As the gothic woman came up to Ken and grabbed him, they vanished in a streak of lightning. Meanwhile, the robots opened fire on the man in white, as he did on them. He took out 2 of them, who seemingly vanished, but got hit with 2 of the robots' blasts. "The Galactic Emperor will never hold the rest of the Starmorphers! Not as long as I draw breath!"

"Star wha-?" Hairo asked.

Tenshi stared at the white-clad man "Galactic emperor?"

"You're gonna probe me a-" Ken started to say before he was zapped away.

As Ken materialized with the gothic woman, he would find himself in a dark, metallic room. The woman smirked as she looked him up and down, before backing away slowly. "Well, aren't you just a perfect little morsel...? I bet you get _all_ the girls on this world, hm?"

"-ren't you?" Ken finished as he stumbled back a bit. "Oh, and I've teleported. That's uh...something." He looked around before hearing the comment. "Well. It doesn't happen as often as you'd think." _I wish!_ he thought to himself.

"No way! Is she shooting lightning at that guy?! Galactic Emperor? What did I just step into? D-did he just vanish?" Jackson looked around at everyone else who had gathered there and tried to find something to try to hide behind.

As the man in white continued to fire, he took out two more robots, both of whom fell down and vanished, and then took 4 more shots. He was starting to look a little tired, but rushed into the group to fight hand to hand.

Tenshi thought to himself, _I should help him, but I don't know what I could do._

Hairo looked at the guy fighting. _I can't let him take this on his own!_ He rushed in and tried to tackle one of the robots, taking it to the ground as it vanished.

"Might as well help him." Tenshi ran in and punched a robot.

Jackson looked back and noticed the others had joined the fray. "Aw, dangit." He looked around for a stick or something and tried to charge into the fray, swinging at a robot from behind. "Dang it." He'd completely missed all of them.

As Hairo took down one of the robots, the man in white started to punch, kick, and spin through the remaining 5 mooks, managing to take down 3 of them.

"One down! SEVERAL MORE TO GO!" Hairo tried to punch another one, rushing at a mook and punching it in the stomach, before tripping it and getting it in a headlock until it vanished.

"Hey rustbucket!" Jackson shouted as he swung at the same baddie he'd missed. This time, his aim was on point, and he struck the mook with his stick, and it vanished.

"Uh, might as well go for it!" Tenshi took a swing at the remaining mooks. However, he'd missed the remaining mooks, as they had all vanished. "Welp, seems they've got this handled."

With a nod, the man in white nodded, his helmet firmly in place. "Thank you, citizens, but there was no need for you to get involved. I was perfectly capab-" Even as he spoke, his left leg locked up, and a cry of pain could be heard as he hit the ground hard.

Hairo rushed over to the man "Don't move! You need medical attention immediately!"

"Oh yeah, it was noth- Yo, are you alright?" Jackson followed suit.

"Are you ok?" Tenshi knelt down next to the man.

He shook his head. "Your planet doesn't have advanced enough medicine to cure what ails me, citizen, but I thank you for your concern. I just... need to get back inside..."

"Back inside that ship?" Hairo questioned.

"Huh? So that really is a spaceship?" Jackson queried.

The man nodded. "Yes, it is... I was shot down while trying to get to safety... I am the last of my order... Soon, there will be no one to stop the Galactic Empire from taking over the entire universe..."

"What is this galactic empire?" Hairo asked curiously.

"Agreed, what is it?" Tenshi mimicked.

"Whoa..." Jax was floored.

The man raised his left wrist, pressing a button on a device there as he did so. "Power down!" As he did, he was revealed to be a human as well, with dark hair and blue eyes. "The Galactic Empire is a force of darkness that has been slowly conquering the galaxy, taking the resources they want and leaving the inhabitants with nothing... They are led by the Galaxic Emperor, Malix..."

"Uh. Who are you?" Ken asked the gothic-looking woman.

The woman gave him an almost flirtatious smile. "I'm Princess Talira, of the Galactic Empire. And you... You are the man I want to choose to be my champion... Have you ever heard of a Power Ranger, before?"

 _Princess? Galactic empire?_ Ken thought in shock. "Power rangers? Of course I know what they are."

Talira smiled as she held up a small device with a wrist strap, almost as if offering it to him. "If you help us bring the Earth into the Galactic Empire, I'll make you a Power Ranger..."

 _Seriously? A chance to become a freaking power ranger?_ Ken thought. He didn't even stop to ask about this empire "I'm still not sure what's going on. But if you can really make me one of those, I definitely will."

Talira smiled wider. "Good, good. All you have to do is swear your loyalty to the Galactic Empire... And bring me the remaining Starmorphers! Can you do that?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah sure. I can do that," he said.

With an evil smile, Talira moved over to place the morpher on Ken's wrist. "Good boy. Just remember not to tell anyone you're a Power Ranger... And don't you even think of betraying me, or I'll take back what I've given you, understand?" She caressed his cheek for a moment before slapping him, and walked off with a giggle.

"Yeah, I understand," Ken said, before the caressing. He blushed a bit afterwards, though. _W-Woah. What th-_ Then he was slapped and just looked confused as she walked off. _I'm getting mixed signals here._

"And you're the last of an order?" Hairo asked the man from the spaceship.

The man nodded. "I am Knight-Commander Marshal Starr, from the Knights of the Star Order, on the planet of Corith. Corith was conquered, however, and the members of my order were slaughtered."

"That's terrible!" Hairo replied.

Jackson was awed at the transformation but he brought his attention back to the man. "Malix? Star Order? So are you saying you're like... an alien? And these.. goons are trying to eradicate your Order? I'm assuming you're a part of the good guys, right?"

Marshal sighed, before shaking his head. "No, I'm not of another species, if that's what you're asking. I am a human, from another planet. But yes, I'm one of the good guys... But then, I suppose villains would say the same thing."

"And that transformation of yours was the Starmorphers the goth lady talked about?" Tenshi questioned Marshal.

Marshal nodded. "It was. I am a Power Ranger... one of the chosen 5 Knight-Commanders to receive the Power..."

"Well if you need to go inside the ship to heal..." Hairo picked up Marshal. "ITS IN YOU GO!" Hairo moved to carry Marshal inside the ship.

Marshal, despite Hairo's attempt to carry him, tried to walk with him as well. "It's not so much to heal, but to get to safety..."

"We can't abandon you here!" Hairo scolded.

"So they'll be back to find these, star morphers, and probably with more forces," Tenshi mused.

Jackson followed along, looking back to Tenshi, "Yeah... Hey, I'm Jax, by the way."

"The name's Tenshi." Tenshi caught up with the group.

"I AM HAIRO!" Hairo nearly yelled.

Upon reaching the cockpit of the relatively small spaceship, Marshal sat down, propping up his bad leg for a moment. "I suppose you're right... Tenshi? Yes, they will be back for the morphers. They have already captured the Dragon Starmorpher..."

"Then let us help you!" Hairo pleaded.

"Well, uh hi Hairo. You're a pretty adamant guy." Jackson said in response to Hairo's shouting. As they reached the cockpit, he spoke up again. "Uh hey, Marshal, what happened to that other guy that was with us? He seemed to just vanished. Along with that nasty looking chick."

Marshal frowned at Jax, shaking his head. "He was likely taken prisoner by Talira... She often takes male prisoners to toy with at her leisure, and discards them when she is no longer satisfied..." He then looked to Hairo. "Can you truly comprehend the risk that entails?"

"Oh...man." Jackson grew quiet.

"Can you comprehend the risk that comes with you trying to defend against these guys with a bad leg?"

Tenshi folded his arms and leaned against a nearby wall. "Well, if this really entails fighting a Galactic Empire, then I don't think even with the power of the morphers that all four of us would be able to stop them."

"We could barely fight like.. ten of them. I can't even imagine what a whole army would look like." Jackson agreed.

Marshal shook his head. "The morphers grant power like you could never believe... But I would warn you that such a task as this should not be sought lightly... You are more likely to live if you do not oppose the Empire..."

Jackson frowned and tightened a fist. He always knew he wanted to protect his country, but now that he was faced with such a grand opportunity, he was doubting himself.

"But if we don't oppose then what will stop them from taking our planet?" Hairo stared Marshal right in the eyes. "I'd rather die fighting for my planet then letting some freaky goth aliens take it over!"

"Hmph, Hairo has a point, what's stopping them from just enslaving all planets, ours included, I'm willing to take that chance if it protects our planet and millions like it." Tenshi added.

Jackson shook his head in frustration. "Yeah. It seems crazy...but let's do it. We've gotta do something about this."

Sighing, Marshal nodded as he pulled out a box from under the console, handing each of them a morpher. "Here... These are the Starmorphers. They will let you harness the power of the stars themselves..."

Hairo took one from the box. "Wicked..."

Tenshi took the morpher he was offered. "All this power, is contained within here?"

Jackson nodded as he was given his. "Hmm...these are kinda cool."

Marshal shook his head. "That power is contained in the Morphing Grid. The morpher simply lets you access it."

"How do we morph?" Hairo asked.

"Morphing grid, huh? Sounds extra cool. Yeah, do we just press a button?" Jackson questioned.

"Is it a phrase?" Tenshi continued.

"Both?" Hairo finished.

Marshal simply nodded. "Press the button, and call out "Star Squad, Power Up!", and you'll morph... You must remember, in order to protect your families, you should never reveal that you're a Power Ranger. And never morph unless Malix and his forces force you to."

Hairo nodded. "Alright then..."

Tenshi nodded. "Understood."

"Gotcha," Jackson replied.

Talira turned to look back at Ken. "Well, are you coming? You do need to go back down there, to get the morphers. They're in that spaceship... Oh, you might want to morph first... I believe the callsign is... "Star Squad, Power Up", but don't quote me on it."

Ken nodded and looked down at the morpher, finding a relatively large button and a small display, with few other options. "Alright, uh." Ken pressed the button "Star Squad, Power Up?" As Ken pressed the button, a large green star shape expanded out from the morpher before slamming into Ken, a green costume with bits of white and a star shape on the helmet forming.

Talira nodded, then led Ken into a room with a throne in it, upon which sat a man in black armor, with a gigantic sword near him. "What do you have there, sweetheart?" the man asked.

"Why, Daddy, I have my very own Power Ranger! You don't mind if I keep him, right?" Talira snuck a glance at Ken, motioning for him to remove his helmet. "Besides, if he's successful... He might just get lucky..." The princess gave Ken a wink.

Ken took off the helmet, blushing again _Okay, alright. Those signals getting even more mixed._

The man in the dark armor nodded, slowly. "Yes... If he can succeed, perhaps I will spare him... I am Malix, the Galactic Emperor! Defeat the White Ranger, and bring me the Starmorphers, and you shall be spared."

Ken nodded. _Oh well that's good...Wait, did he say spare? As in he would had killed me otherwise?! Guess I shouldn't fail then._ Now Ken would never admit he was scared of this guy, but he would never say he wasn't, either.

"Now, go!" was all Malix said before sending Ken down to the crashed spaceship in another flash of lightning, with 20 Galactibots alongside him.

In a flash of lightning, Ken appeared in his green uniform, with 20 robots, outside the spaceship. As Ken and the Galactibots appeared, a warning alarm went off inside the ship.

"Uh oh!" Hairo exclaimed.

Marshal turned to look at a screen, frowning a bit. "We have company. Galactibots... And... No... They... they harnessed the power of the Dragon Starmorpher?!"

"Not even a minute and we already have our first crisis." Hairo muttered.

"Huh? An alarm? They've got a Dragon guy now? Isn't that the one they stole? Oh geez.." Jackson seemed worried.

"Well this is a fine pickle," Tenshi added.

"Alright. If I were to guess, I'd say these other morph things must be inside the giant crashed space ship," Ken stated.

Marshal sighed as he looked to the others. "They must have corrupted it somehow... It shouldn't be able to function for someone whose heart is filled with evil... Regardless, you must now protect the morphers, and stop the Galactibots, and anyone who fights in the Empire's name... And if you can reclaim the Dragon Starmorpher, you must try. But don't seek conflict, rangers... Go now, and may the power protect you."

"Protect and serve, got it. Looks like this mission is a go. Hoh boy," Jackson declared.

"Guess we'll need to learn our new powers on the fly," Tenshi said.

Marshal nodded. "I must rest... But I will stay with you on comms." He looked to Hairo. "In the field, you will lead, when I cannot. A clear chain of command is important."

Hairo nodded. "So let's head out then!"

Jax also nodded. "Alright, hoorah."

Tenshi nodded in agreement as well. "Alrighty then."

Ken started walking towards the crashed ship to find those morphers, checking out his suit as he did. _I never knew spandex could make a man feel so powerful._

Marshal turned to look at the screen, praying that the fight would go well for the newly minted rangers...

Tenshi looked around at his new teammates. "We all ready?"

"I certainly am!" Hairo agreed.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. Lets do it."

With that, Hairo headed out of the ship

Jackson followed Hairo out, psyching himself up for an "out of this world" battle.

Tenshi walked out alongside Hairo and Jax.

"Oh hey. We lucked out, those guys are bringing them to us." Ken snapped and pointed forward at the three. "Uh, alright then. Good job finding them and all that. Just uh, hand them over and we'll take 'em back to the Galactic Emperor."

Hairo looked at Ken. "I don't think that's an option."

"Huh? No man, you misunderstood. That's the only option here." Ken said calmly, like this was no big deal. "I got a chance to score with a 10/10 alien princess, and I'm uh, you know." Ken waved his arm up and down in front of his costume. "A mean green Ranger machine." He did a kick to show off, stumbling back a bit and almost falling.

Hairo crossed his arms as Ken almost fell doing that kick, clearly not impressed. "Those kicks... NEED PRACTICE!"

"Soo...you sold your planet out for a hot topic girl and some green spandex?" Jackson asked incredulously.

Tenshi blinked at Ken, baffled. "This is who they send?"

"Okay 1, hurtful. 2, I wouldn't say sold out my planet as much as that dude's a big emperor who's probably taking this place anyways. So I'd rather just be on the right side in that situation... Anyways, if you're not gonna hand them over peacefully..." Ken ranted from behind his helmet.

"Well, at least you're trying to see the big picture I guess..." Jackson mumbled to himself.

Ken decided to take that time while the three were unmorphed for a cheap shot, and tried to jump forward while kicking at Tenshi. "Hey robots! Deal with the other two would ya? I don't like this one. He's mean."

The attack landed squarely in Tenshi's chest "Prick."

"No, you," Ken retorted.

"TENSHI!" Hairo yelled in sorrow. "NOOOO!"

"Oh crap," Jackson interrupted.

"I will avenge you..." Hairo muttered. "Tenshi."

"I ain't dead," Tenshi replied stoically.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Hairo repeated.

Tenshi looked at Hairo and Jax. "Morphin time?"

Jax nodded in response, as did Hairo.

Tenshi pressed the button on his morpher. "Star Squad, Power Up!" Now morphed, Tenshi went for a punch at Ken.

Hairo pressed the button on his morpher, striking a pose. "STAR SQUAD, POWER UP!" After he transformed, he jumped at the mooks, doing a spin kick into their midst, and managed to take down one of the mooks before it could get a shot off at the group with its blaster.

Ken swung at Tenshi at the same time, getting hit and groaning a bit as he was hit by the punch.

Tenshi, too, was hit by Ken's punch as his own connected.

Hairo looked at the other mooks and pointed at them, giving them all a thumbs down.

Jackson gazed at the scene before him, and then looked at his morpher. "Let's kick it!" He quickly pressed a button and shouted out. "Star Squad, Power Up!" while pointing towards the sky. After he morphed, and awkwardly looked down at his costume, he joined Hairo and attempted to strike a nearby mook with a kick. The mook vanished as Jax struck it, and the remaining mooks fired several shots at the pair of Hairo and Jax before switching to melee combat.

Hairo, Jax, and Tenshi, after a moment, could hear Marshal's voice in their ears. "Rangers! Call for your weapons; they'll aid you against your enemies! Star Squad Red; call for your Star Sword. Blue, call for your Star Lance. Black, call for your Star Bow."

"You got it!" Hairo tried to call upon the Star Sword, which appeared in his hands.

Ken attempted to kick rapidly at Tenshi, successfully, grinning under his helmet as he kicks at Tenshi a few times to keep him back.

As Hairo took out two mooks by slashing into them rapidly with his sword, he struck a pose as they fell down to the ground.

Upon hearing Marshal's words, Jax tried to focus his energy into his hands, as his Star Lance majestically appeared in them. "Sweet!" He charged forward into the group of Galactibots, valiantly holding out his Lance as he pierced through a few.

"Hey what the heck, why don't I have any cool weapon!" Ken moaned

"You haven't earned it!" Hairo exclaimed.

A voice could be heard from nowhere, clearly Talira's voice. "You fool! Use your Star Axe to demolish these fools and take their Starmorphers!"

"Star Axe. Right, GO!" Ken swiped his arm dramatically, summoning the Axe before leaping forward and swinging it down at Tenshi, landing behind him as the Axe produced bright sparks, bashing into Tenshi's side.

Tenshi summoned his Star Bow, trying to fire an arrow at Ken, but missed as the axe hit his side.

Hairo tried to throw his sword like a boomerang at the mooks. "My sword knows no bounds to you robots!" Hairo said as the swords took out the two mooks, landing squarely in the second one's chest. "I'll take the rest of you out when I get back my blade!" Hairo said, pointing to the rest of the mooks.

Jax tried to spin while holding out his Lance, hoping to hit some 'bots that might have surrounded him, all cool-like. "HHHAAaaaahh!" Jax let out as he spun wildly, knocking out four mooks, and then tried to stop and catch himself from falling over, accidentally posing in the process. "Whew, yeah that's right!"

Ken swung at Tenshi with a large swipe of his axe at the same time as he was being attacked, getting knocked back while knocking Tenshi back.

Tenshi aimed an arrow at Ken, hitting him while getting hit by Ken's axe.

Hairo ran and grabbed his blade before trying to slide under some mooks and cut into their legs. As he slid past the two mooks, cutting them down with his sword, he spun on the ground into a pose, giving a thumbs-up as the two mooks behind him sparked up and exploded.

Ken spins around wildly, swinging his axe. As Jackson charged in to help Tenshi, he leapt into the air to strike Ken with his lance, but was smacked away by Ken's axe. "Agh, crap." Before Ken could make contact with his axe again, he got shot and knocked back a bit by Tenshi.

Hairo jumped in the air and threw his sword into the last mook before landing down on it and pulling his blade out. "That's the last of them."

Marshal's voice rang in the three rangers' ears again. "Rangers! The Star Sword, the Star Lance, and the Star Bow can combine to form an even more powerful weapon!"

"Those mooks did NOT last long," Ken complained.

"Ow..what? Like...morphing our weapons? That sounds sweet," Jackson offered.

"You got it!" Hairo ran to the others. "I'M COMING TO HELP!"

Marshal sighed. "Not exactly, but I guess you could say that. The Star Blaster is the most powerful tool in our arsenal, but it's at its most effective when all 5 combine."

Ken knelt down before jumping up, spinning around through the air and bashing down his axe into Jax, trying to knock him back a bit. "Blue is a lame color!"

Jax was sent flying back a bit with an audible announcement of pain, as he conveniently landed right in front of his group. "Geez, that hurt more mentally than physically. I like blue!"

"Well I'm sorry man, you're just objectively wrong and have terrible taste," Ken stated matter-of-factly.

"But it takes blue to make green," Tenshi pointed out.

Jax held his helmet and nodded.

"You have a good bark as well as a good bite! Why do you insist on fighting us?!" Hairo yelled to Ken.

"I'll answer when you learn some volume control pal," Ken retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY PERFECTLY CALM AMD CARING VOICE?!" Hairo shouted, insulted.

"Ow my ears," Ken whined.

"MY VOICE IS BUTTER TO THE EARS!" Hairo yelled back.

Tenshi put a hand on Hairo's head. "Red, calm it down."

Jax shook his head as he scrambles to his feet. "Guys, we should do the weapon thing Marshal told us about!"

"We end this..." Hairo declared, "NOW!"

"Agreed! Let's end it! My final attack versus yours!" Ken responded.

"Let us combiiiiiiiiiiine!"

Ken bent back his axe arm, preparing for them to do whatever they were doing. As the weapon came together, the Star Bow attached to the blade of the Star Sword, and the Star Lance split into two to attach to the Star Bow, energy charging in the weapon. Ken stood there, pulling back his axe like a baseball bat. _As soon as it launches. The second it does_... he thought. "Ready for this? I'm about to unleash my most powerful secret technique!"

When the weapon finished fully charging, a huge blast of energy shot forward at Ken, ready to strike him down.

"GO, ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!" Ken turned, his axe disappearing as he hopped up into the air. "I had a handicap, next time I'll win! Go secret move, RUN AWAY!" In a flash of lightning, Ken disappeared right before the attack could strike him.

Marshal's voice sounded over the comms, relieved. "Good work, rangers. Looks like I was right to grant you three the Power. You did good. Now, it's time to return to your daily lives, and wait for the call to rise against the next threat."

"Whew" Jax said as he dropped to his knees, demorphing in the process. "Well...that was a pretty wild ride."

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" Hairo yelled as he demorphed.

"Woooo," Jax said in relief, as Tenshi demorphed and fell face first into the ground. Jax sighed. "Same, Tenshi. C'mon, we gotta help him up. He was getting the worst of it."

"I got kicked in the gut before I even morphed," Tenshi complained.

"We will improve from this battle!" Hairo said confidently. "Next time! We will be stronger!" With that, Hairo moved to pick up Tenshi.

Jax also tried to help Tenshi up, while listening to Hairo shout very excitedly. "Yeah, heck we were better than I expected, hehe... So uh...what now?"

"We go for a victory drink" Hairo responded.

"Whelp, just as long as our new leader is buying, hah!" Jackson replied with a laugh.

"Yes, haha!" Hairo laughed back.

"I'm down if that's the case." Tenshi got up with the help of Jax and Hairo.

"TO THE JUICE BAR!" Hairo shouted, pointing to the sky.

"Let's go!" Jax exclaimed.

As Ken returned from below, Malix watched him carefully. "I don't see any new Starmorphers in your possession! You _failed!_ "

Talira piped up suddenly, almost looking sad. "Oh, please, Daddy, don't hurt my favorite toy!"

 _Oh God I failed,_ Ken thought as Malix said that before Talira spoke up. _Oh thank God I'm not gonna die._

Malix grumbled as he motioned for Ken and Talira to leave. "Oh, alright, sweetheart... But don't fail me again, Green Ranger!"

 _My dashing good looks and amazing luck have saved me ag-_ Ken started thinking, but stopped when he heard Malix. "Y-Yes sir!" _Short term saved me again. Gotta succeed next time._

Talira nodded, leading Ken out of the room before berating him endlessly as the scene faded to black...

 _ **On the next episode of Power Rangers: Star Squad! Arbor Bay is under attack by the devious Nebulord, who separates the rangers and forces them to learn the true meaning of teamwork.**_


	3. Episode Two: Lost and Found

_**-Episode Two: Lost and Found-**_

It had been 3 days since the newly minted Power Rangers had received their powers, and life was normal. School was in session, and the teens had nothing to do until the next time Malix and his forces reared their evil heads.

Tenshi was twirling a pencil while looking out a nearby window in geology thinking to himself. _It's been a while since we got these powers, and it's been relatively peaceful. But I doubt they've given up the search._

Jackson was busy fixing how his desk was arranged while at his computer science class. He was fumbling with how his folders should sit atop each other while he pondered on the events that had transpired earlier that week. "Hmm...I wonder if those aliens have found some way to track us or something. I don't know what kind of advanced mumbo jumbo they've got in their ships, but they couldn't just find us with ease like those aliens on TV...could they? I mean, it's not like we wear the same clothes or color everyday..." he thought to himself. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him.

Hairo was doing push-ups in P.E as he thought to himself. _It's only been three days since we got these powers, but yet I keep getting this feeling the next battle will come when we least expect it._

Ken sat in his English class, ignoring whatever the current subject was and focusing on writing into a notepad. _Epic anti Ranger plans for victory! 1. Meet one of those guys and trick 'em into showing their morphing thing 2. Get stronger than any of them 3. Don't fail again._

As if on-cue, Hairo, Tenshi, and Jackson could hear their morphers start beeping. "In the middle of school?" Hairo snuck off somewhere to hide and check out the beeping.

Jackson was a little spooked at the sudden beeping. He looked around and realized that it was his morpher making the noise. He walked to a trash can near the door to "throw something away" and then snuck out of the class.

Tenshi thought, _Oh bugger,_ and snuck out the door.

Ken continued his list, idly. _4\. Buy tons of green clothes. Because I am the Green Ranger. This is how it works._

As the rangers answered their morphers, Marshal's voice sounded over their morphers. "Rangers! Downtown Arbor Bay is under attack! The Galactibots are attacking civilians!"

"Oh-speak of the devil. I'm on my way." Jackson said as he darted off out towards the schoolyard, hoping to either meet up with his allies on the way and eventually making his way downtown.

"Roger that" Hairo snuck his way out of the gym then ran to the nearest exit of the school before heading downtown.

"Why did this have to happen during school? Ah well, at least it's just geology I'm missing." Tenshi said before running down to the school yard and then downtown.

Upon arriving downtown, the trio of teens would soon find themselves surrounded by 15 Galactibots, who were attempting to steal money and jewelry from a jewelry store. Talira greeted the rangers. "Well, if it isn't the Power Dweebs. Hahahahaha! I'll just take my shopping elsewhere! Galactibots, destroy them!" With that, she vanished in a crack of lightning, along with the stolen goods.

"Isn't she as generous as ever! Giving us fifteen galactibots to smash!" Hairo exclaimed.

"Well, then, nice to see you, Red," Tenshi remarked.

"Same to you, black!" Hairo responded.

"Oh! It's the Goth Goon again, how abo-" Jax started, but was caught off-guard when Talira vanished. "SHE KEEPS DOING THAT! Oh...hey Hairo and Tenshi, are you guys ready?" Jax asked.

"Yep!" Hairo answered. "I think it's morphing time!"

"Blue, don't use our real names!" Tenshi scolded. "Also, yes it is!"

Jackson seemed sheepish. "Heh, sorry, it-it feels weird calling people by their...colors. Alright, well we should at least try to get anyone around here away from these guys."

Inside the store, upon careful inspection, the rangers would be able to spot the store clerks. Most of the other people on the streets were now huddled inside nearby buildings, but the trio was clearly visible to a large crowd... Tenshi looked around the group of civilians. "I think we should at least clear out the people from possibly getting hurt by debris or the robots."

"How should we go about doing that?" Hairo wondered.

Jackson deliberated on this for a moment, before answering. "Hrm...maybe two of us provide a distraction while the other assists the civilians out through a back way? I dunno, but maybe it could work."

"It sounds like a plan to me, I'll volunteer as one the distracters," Hairo offered.

"Jax, you seem to be the most level-headed here, you take care of the civilians," Tenshi agreed.

"On it. Good luck guys." Jackson gave the others a thumbs-up.

"Oi, scrap metal! Your motherboard's two years out of date!" Tenshi yelled as he ran to a nearby fire escape.

Jackson weaved out of the shop, trying to dodge blaster fire, and quickly ran to the back of the shop through an alleyway. "Crap, I don't see a back entrance...but there's always one in those movies... uhh..."

"HEY RUST BUCKETS LOOK AT ME!" Hairo yelled.

As two of the teens took off in opposite directions, a spray of laser fire let loose from the Galactibots, clipping each of the rangers.

"Ahrg, that stings!" Hairo said as he got hit.

As Tenshi got struck, he let out a "Geh!"

Jackson looked around and felt a burning sensation form where he was hit. "Ow ow."

Tenshi climbed up the nearby fire escape, but not quickly enough, getting hit by multiple shots as a group of Galactibots followed after him.

Jackson peeked his head around the corner, looking for anyone who might be nearby. He didn't notice anyone, so he turned away from view a bit and pressed a button on his morpher. "Star Squad! Power Up, Ha!"

Hairo led the remaining Galactibots away from the shop, dodging most of their shots but still got hit. "This pain is for the greater good!"

After reaching the top, Tenshi realized that he was followed up the fire escape, and he turned and punched one of the mooks, who fell over and vanished.

As Jackson, now morphed, rounded the corner back to the front, he looked inside for any more bots but didn't see any. He quickly ran inside towards where the group of civilians were and said, "Psst, it's okay, I'm a Ranger, I'm going to get you guys out of here. Just stay behind me and I'll take care of any bad guys. And uh...does anyone know of a different way outta here?" The civilians shook their heads, bolting out the door to follow the blue-suited power ranger.

Meanwhile, Hairo moved to climb up the fire escape after Tenshi. As he ran up the fire escape, the entire group of Galactibots followed him and Tenshi up, firing their blasters. As Hairo got hit he winced in pain "That was more of a punch than the last..."

Tenshi pressed the button on the morpher. "Star Squad, power up!" He transformed just as the shots would have hit him, coming out unscathed. "I'll take care of some of the mooks. Star Bow!" Tenshi aimed his bow at the mooks and fired, taking down 4 of them with 4 separate shots.

Jackson rushed back into the street and shouted, "Hey! Galactinuts! Over here!" He then held his hands out as he summoned his Star Lance and quickly charged towards them, piercing one with his weapon. "How about I wear all of you like jewelry! Hah!"

When Hairo reached the top of the roof, he flipped into the air. "STAR SQUAD, POWER UP!" he cried out as he morphed and landed down into a pose, before punching one of the mooks right in the jugular, causing it to vanish.

As the Galactibots chased the rangers up the fire escape, the damage they took knocked them into each other, preventing them from dealing any further damage.

Tenshi aimed the bow at the mooks again and fired, shooting straight through one and sticking his arrow in another mook, causing it to fall off the roof.

Jackson rushed towards another group of mooks, and lunged at them with his Lance, skewering two of them. "Ha-hah! That all ya got?"

Hairo made an upwards slash with his sword, hitting a mook. "It's like they're not even trying!"

Once again, the mooks were unable to land a blow.

Tenshi aimed at the three remaining mooks and fired three arrows, all of them hitting their mark.

"Good job, Black!" Hairo exclaimed.

"Woo! Yeah, that's right! We're the Power Rangers!" Jax remarked excitedly.

At that moment, back at Arbor Bay High, Ken's morpher beeped. "Huh?" Ken looked up from his notebook before looking left and right. Once he realized what it was coming from he quickly told the teacher he wasn't feeling well, and asked to go to the nurse's office. Once he was out of the classroom, he pulled out his morpher.

Talira's voice could be heard almost instantly. "Those pesky power runts broke all my toys! But I have a job for you that will make certain they never break anything ever again!" Talira laughed evilly before suddenly getting deadly serious again. "Get up here, now!"

 _B-But I was in the middle of writing epic plans,_ Ken thought disappointedly before speaking. "Got it." He entered an empty bathroom and walked into a stall before morphing and disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Once upon the ship, Talira smirked, pointing to a new face on the bridge of the ship. "Well, green ranger, meet Nebulord! Nebulord here is going to help you crush those pesky Power Potatoes!"

Nebulord was tall and lithe, with cat-like features and a cat-like grace, but he was very obviously alien. He bowed to Ken, purring. "It's a pleasure to be working with you, my lord... Please, allow me to tell you my plan..."

 _P-Potatoes?_ Ken thought before nodding "Alright cool, what is it?"

Nebulord continued with a smirk. "I'll trap those rascally Rangers each inside their own little world! Once inside, they'll never escape!"

"Freaky, I like it. Certainly sounds better than trying to beat them in a straight up fight," Ken said with a nod.

Talira pointed. "Now, go! Take care of the power pests before Daddy finds out, and you might even get rewarded!" With that, a streak of lightning shot from her hands, sending them back down to Earth, near the other rangers.

Ken looked around as he appeared near the group of Rangers. "Alright guys, don't worry. The best Ranger is here."

Jackson, mid-celebration, turned around as he heard Ken's voice. "Crap, It's Mr. Green."

Hairo turned around. "And he brought his... Cat?"

Tenshi turned around to see Ken. "Well hello there Mr. Green, and the cat returns."

Ken snapped and pointed at the Rangers. "His name's Nebulord. And he's not someone you should take lightly...Uh, I think?"

"We never take threats lightly!" Hairo responded adamantly.

Ken snickered. "Alright Nebulord, show em what you're made of."

Tenshi aimed and fired an arrow at the new threat, but missed as Nebulord swung at Tenshi, knocking his arrow aside as he did so, and Tenshi vanished, turning into a little black gem on his belt, before Hairo's slash hit him, causing him to cry out in pain.

Hairo slashed Nebulord. "Hyah!"

Ken ran at Jax. "Blue is lame!" he said, swinging at the guy and bashing him away in a giant burst of sparks.

Jackson charged in, hoping to strike Ken first this time, but he was swatted away by his oversized Star Axe. "Gaaah-bluewillalwaysbebetter!"

"Better at getting bashed by an axe maybe!" Ken said, bashing the blue Ranger away again with a smash to the helmet.

"Aagh!" Jackson cried out. He had attempted to deliver a blow with his Lance, but was struck again. As he fell to the ground, he called for his ally. "Hey Red, we might need to team up on these guys."

Nebulord turned to Hairo, even as Hairo prepared to slash at him again, and reached out to scratch him, turning him into a red gem on Nebulord's belt.

"Guys? Anyone copy? Uuhh..." Jackson said as he lifted his head up to look around. "Oh...no..."

"You've been hit by... You've been struck by... A smooth criminal!" Ken posed gleefully.

Jackson dramatically clutched his chest as the reference was made. He was not ready for such torture.

Ken did a little victory jig.

Jax shook his head as he stood up. He quickly though over his options and gritted his teeth. "Hey Siamese! Caaatch this!," he shouted at Nebulord as he slung his Lance at him. "Star Spiral!"

As the green ranger danced, Nebulord swung in, attacking Jackson with a swipe of his claw, dodging the Star Lance as it spun through the air and clattered, uselessly, to the ground. As Nebulord hit the blue ranger, he turned into a blue gem on Nebulord's belt. "Haha! We got those rangers good!"

"Yeah! Nicely done Nebulord, that's quite a useful ability." Ken said, complimenting the cat thing.

Nebulord grinned and danced around. "They'll never escape now!" Triumphant in victory, Nebulord ran off to terrorize the citizens of Arbor Bay as Talira appeared before Ken in another flash of lightning.

Ken turned to Talira, smiling under his helmet. "Me and Nebulord took care of all the Rangers as asked."

Talira smiled and nodded, walking around Ken with a finger on his shoulders. "Yes you did, and you did it quite handily, too... I'm quite pleased. I want to reward you... But you need to get back to class, don't you...?"

Ken was about to speak up at the reward part but then heard the class comment. "Oh yeah...class. I mean, is that really something I gotta worry about anymore? With crazy powers like this, seems like I wouldn't need to care about school."

Talira snickered. "Well, if you'd rather skip... You could come join me on the ship for... an interesting reward."

"O-Oh. S-Sure." Ken said, quickly nodding.

With a smirk, Talira removed Ken's helmet, kissing him as they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

After being hit, Tenshi found himself wandering the streets of Arbor Bay. Not a living soul could be seen in the entire town. "The hell? Hello? Anyone here?" He looked around him, bewildered, but there was no response from the empty void. "Well, guess what Grandma? Hell is real."

After several moments, though it was faint, Tenshi could hear Marshal's voice... in his mind. "Tenshi... Can you hear me...?"

"Marshal? Is that you? Yes, I can hear you, but it's faint."

Marshal's voice sounded relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. Nebulord seems to have trapped you in another dimension. It was hard to reach you... I can't break you out. Nebulord would probably just trap me, as well, and without my equipment, we won't be able to communicate. The others are trapped, as well, but in separate worlds. You'll have to work together to get out, but you can't communicate between the worlds... What do you see around you?"

"It appears to be Arbor bay, but completely devoid of life," Tenshi replied.

Marshal seemed to consider that for a moment, if his concerned "hmmm" was anything to go by. "That's odd. Let me get in touch with the others, and see what's going on, then maybe we can come up with a plan. For now... Head to where you fought Nebulord last, alright?"

"Got it." With that, Tenshi walked to the jewelry store.

Meanwhile, in another Arbor Bay devoid of life, Hairo was walking around, somewhere near the abandoned Community Center. Hairo looked around confused. "Guys?" No answer could be heard to Hairo's words. "... Is this what loneliness feels like?"

After several more moments of silence, a sound like static filled Hairo's head, followed by Marshal's voice. "Hairo, can you hear me? I've tuned into the red energy signature, so hopefully, you can hear me..."

"Uh, yeah! I can hear you. Just a little static is all."

Marshal's voice could be heard sighing. "You're trapped in an alternate dimension of some kind. Please, please, please tell me you're seeing Arbor Bay?"

"Yeah, I'm near a community center," Hairo replied. "Pretty abandoned here."

Marshal let out a sigh of relief. "Head to the jewelry store. I'll have more information for you in a bit. I need to talk to Jax about a plan..."

"Roger!" Hairo headed to the jewelry store.

In a third, separate Arbor Bay, Jackson was also alone, near the harbor. No life, no ships, nor anything remotely lifelike, could be seen. "Whoaa...it's like Toys 'R Us in here...dead. Yo? Any uh, weird fishermen out here?" Silence filled the air for several long moments. Jax folded his arms and frowned. "If this is some spooky ghost stuff, don't even bother trying to scare me..."

After a few more moments, static could be heard in Jax's head, and then Marshal's voice, this time loud and clear, came through. "Jackson. Are you alright? Can you hear me alright?"

Jackson almost leapt into the air. "AH! Marshal!? That wasn't-that didn't scare me." he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm peachy. What's going on here? The Bay is a ghost town."

Marshal did the audible equivalent of an eyebrow raise. "So, you're seeing Arbor Bay, too? Good... That helps. You're trapped in an alternate dimension, Jackson."

"Awe man, whelp, maybe my credit is better here..." Jackson said with a fake laugh, as he tried to make light of the situation, but failed. "So uhh, what about the others? Are they here too?"

Marshal let out a "tsk" before responding. "Sorry, Jackson. Each of you is trapped in a separate dimension. They seem to border each other, though, from what I can tell. I'm thinking that the Star Blaster is the only way to escape. But with the three of you separated, forming the Star Blaster is impossible. And I can only communicate with one of you at a time. The others are headed to the jewelry store... If nothing else, it'll help to have all three of you in the same location. Maybe we can weaken the walls between the dimensions."

"Hrm...alright, that makes some sense? I'll head on over to the shop right now. Over and out." Jackson headed over to wherever the shop was located.

Marshal's voice answered quickly. "Wait, Jackson. There's one other thing! You're pretty smart, so help me out here... How do you suggest we go about destabilizing the walls between the dimensions?"

Jackson talked as he walked. "Hrm, well meeting up in one place is a pretty smart idea. I think when that cat dude zapped me and sucked me into whatever it was, the others probably got sent the same way. So...if we all get in the same exact spot, and maybe we just try to force out as much energy as we can at once, maybe that can disrupt whatever magic or space stuff is doing this? I dunno for sure, though. Ask me again in a year when I take Quantam Mechanics."

Marshal audibly groaned. "We don't have a year, and you won't be taking any classes if you don't get free. Either way... I guess we'll have to go with that. Pick a single point, something I can easily describe to the others, and concentrate your fire there."

"Got it." Jackson said as he reached the shop, and looked for something very specific. "Hrmm...got it." Jackson said as he ran over to the front of the shop. "Hey Marshal, are you still with me?"

Marshal's voice sounded again. "Yeah, I'm here. What've ya got for me?"

"Alright, well, I'm standing in front of the jewelry shop, and I'll be at the left corner of it, to focus our energy or something into one place."

Marshal let out a sigh of relief. "When facing the shop, the left corner? Got it. I'll tell the others. Give me about 5 minutes, then start firing."

"Ten-four."

Soon after that conversation ended, Marshal's voice sounded in Tenshi's head again. This time, he sounded much clearer. "Tenshi, you still with me?"

"Yeah, I'm here, currently outside the jewelry store where we fought Nebulord, I hope you've found a way to get us out of here," Tenshi replied.

Marshal's voice faltered for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "We're not 100% sure, but we're going to try to disrupt the barrier between dimensions long enough to form the Star Blaster. When you're facing the jewelry store, go the left corner, and in 3 minutes, let loose as much energy as you can muster, alright?"

"Got it." Tenshi readied himself.

A moment later, Marshal's voice began to echo in Hairo's head. "Hairo, buddy, you still with me?"

"Yes, sir!" came Hairo's exuberant reply.

Marshal's voice sounded relieved. "We have a plan, but we're not sure how well it'll work. Get over to the left corner of the jewelry store, as seen when you're facing it, and unleash as much energy from your sidearm as possible. The others will try to send you their weapons so you can form the Star Blaster. Then you try to blast your way out through the portal, alright?"

"You got it, sir!"

"Good luck, Red," Marshal intoned.

"Thanks, sir!" Hairo moved over to the left corner of the store and prepared himself. In another dimension, Tenshi walked to the corner of the store and aimed his weapon at it.

Jackson was counting down as he pulled out his weapon and stuck it into the corner. "Okay, focus...Hmmm..."

Hairo, too, took out his sword and pointed it at the corner.

"Haaahh!" let out Jackson as he tried his best to force his ranger energy into his Lance. Meanwhile, Tenshi charged the biggest arrow he could muster as Hairo tried to put as much energy into his sword as possible. Finally, Tenshi fired his extra large arrow into the wall while Hairo slashed the corner with his sword. As the three of them unleashed their strongest attacks, reality seemed to break in that one spot, as if it were a piece of shattered glass. Jackson gasped. "I can't believe this worked!"

"Oh dang," Tenshi muttered, surprised.

"NO ONE CAN CONTAIN HAIRO LI!" Hairo yelled triumphantly.

"Oh right." Remembering what he had to do, Tenshi pushed his bow through the hole in front of him. Hairo put his sword in the hole in his dimension, somehow forgetting that he was supposed to be the one to wield the Star Blaster. As Tenshi's bow and Hairo's sword disappeared through their respective holes, they popped out through the hole in Jax's dimension, with the hole starting to close behind them.

"Whoa! Uhh, okay I got this." Jackson snagged the other weapons and held them to his chest. "Okay, let's kick it! Star Blaster, combine!" As Jackson shouted the phrase, the weapons combined to create the Star Blaster, even though it was a bit awkward for just one person to use. "Ok, ok, so here goes! Sssttaaarrr BLAST!"

As Jax fired the Star Blaster at that spot, the hole shattered again, this time forming a hole big enough for him to fit through... "Gaah, the hole is opening up...now!" he said as he approached closer and dove through the hole. The void on the other side of the hole seemed dark, but yet, somehow, Jackson could see into two other worlds, as if they were on the edges of his consciousness... But he could faintly make out Tenshi and Hairo through the rapidly closing holes in their realities.

"H-hey! Tenshi, Hairo! If you guys can hear me, stand back a little!" He turned towards the hole connecting the space to Tenshi's dimension and fired the Star Blaster, hoping it would keep the hole open long enough for him to jump in through it. "C'mon! Get in!"

Tenshi dodged the blast before jumping through. "This is something I thought I'd never experience."

"Alright, quick, we gotta get Hairo!" Jackson turned around and fired the Star Blaster at Hairo's dimension. "Hairo! If you're there, jump in!"

Hairo jumped back to avoid the blast before jumping in "HYAH! FREEDOM!"

As the holes in those dimensions sealed up, they seemed to fade from perception, but another reality seemed to hover just on the edge of the rangers' perception... "Hey, do you guys see that? Maybe that's our way out?" Jax asked.

"Worth a shot!" Hairo agreed.

Tenshi squinted his eyes at it. "Fire captain!"

"Alright, fire!" Jackson shouted as they charged up and launched a blast at what they assumed to be their one-way ticket out of the void. As the blast struck what appeared to be a wall, the void around them shattered and broke. Suddenly, the trio of rangers were launched back into the real world, exploding from the gems they had formed on Nebulord's belt, the Star Blaster in hand.

"Wwhooaaaa!" Jackson exclaimed.

Hairo let out a triumphant laugh. "HAHA!"

Tenshi tumbled and landed not quite face-first. "Yoooooooo!"

Jackson quickly jumped to his feet and helped Tenshi up. "Hey! We made it...YES!"

Tenshi got up with Jax's help. "That was the trippiest thing to happen today."

Hairo got to his feet as well. "But we have a cat to take care of."

Nebulord let out a screech. "WHAT?! How?! How did you escape?!"

"Guess we'll need to put this cat back in the bag!" Tenshi quipped.

"I know right." He looked towards Nebulord. "Look here, fur ball! We were just in the spaces between space," he paused to point dramatically, "like your momma after a buffet! It's three versus one! Just try to stop us!"

"GET READY FOR A CATNAP!" Hairo threatened.

"That joke was far from purrfect, Red," Tenshi said with a straight face.

"Thanks, Black!" Hairo grinned.

Nebulord screeched again, rushing towards Jax. "How dare you talk about my mother?!"

Tenshi grabbed the Star Blaster and aimed it at Nebulord.

"FIRE WHEN READY BLACK!" Hairo ordered.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Jackson agreed.

"Got it, Red!" Tenshi pulled the trigger, letting out a large beam of energy from the weapon.

As the beam of energy fired from the Star Blaster, it struck Nebulord, who stumbled back, unable to strike a blow. "Grahhh! That barely tickled!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hairo exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Bugger, we used up too much of our power getting back here..." Tenshi explained.

Jackson hung his head. "Maaybe dimension hopping was too much... We should probably split."

"We can still win this though!" Hairo vowed, confidently. "BLASTER OR NOT!"

"I agree, we might need to cut our losses," Tenshi stated.

"Yeah, what do we do, Red?" Jackson questioned.

"We destroy his belt! Just for safe measures," Hairo commanded.

"But...why his belt?" Jackson asked.

Tenshi disassembled the blaster and handed Hairo and Jax their weapons "I think you'll be needing these."

"Thanks!" Hairo said brightly.

"Nice!" Jax declared.

Nebulord rushed in at Hairo, knocking him off balance with a swipe of his claws. "I'll recapture you pesky Power Punks!"

Hairo fell back from loss of balance. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"Haaaah!" Jackson shouted as he charged in to strike Nebulord.

Tenshi aimed his bow at Nebulord and fired. Nebulord rushed at Tenshi, knocking the arrow aside as he struck him. "Not today, Ranger!"

Hairo got back up and rushed at Nebulord to slash him. "TAKE THIS!"

Jackson also took this opportunity, and quickly dashed to the opposite side and charged at Nebulord with his Lance, hoping to create a pincer around the feline with Hairo's help. "Take this fur ball!" As they did so, Nebulord took the hits, sparks flying from the impact sites.

Tenshi aimed his arrow at Nebulord's belt and fired. As the belt was destroyed, Nebulord attacked Jax, swiping him with his claw again.

Hairo slashed Nebulord horizontally with his sword, yelling, "FEEL THE RED WRATH OF JUSTICE!"

Jax went in for a swipe with his Lance, but was taken by surprise when Nebulord slashed him. "Gah! Glad I'm wearing a helmet!"

As Tenshi braced himself for an attack, Nebulord struck him again, slashing him with his claws.

"Hey, Red, I've got a plan! Use me as a boost and we'll double team him!" Jax yelled out.

"YOU GOT IT!" Hairo agreed.

Jackson charged towards Nebulord, but right before he reached him, he crouched down a bit, allowing Hairo to leap off of his back. At that moment, Hairo ran up before jumping onto Jax's back and flipping off to do a down-swing with his sword at Nebulord. As soon as Hairo was airborne, Jackson quickly lunged forwards, aiming to spear Nebulord with his weapon. "Hii-yah!"

As the two struck Nebulord, he stumbled back, falling over. "N-No! This can't be!"

"BELIEVE IT! NO MATTER THE THREAT THE POWER RANGERS WILL NEVER BACK DOWN!" Hairo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah! Can't nothing hold us down!" Jax agreed.

Nebulord got back to his feet, racing towards Jackson at the last second. "Oh yeah?! Try this!" With that, he slashed at Jackson with his claws, sparks flying off of the blue ranger's suit.

"AAAhhh-okayhegotmedown," squeaked Jackson as he took the hit and fumbled backwards.

"I think it's time we ended this!" Hairo declared.

"I think you're right, Red," Tenshi said as he nodded.

"Whew. Yeah, let's kick it," Jackson continued.

Tenshi held out his bow while Jackson twirled his Lance around and Hairo pointed his sword forward. "Star Blaster! Combine!" As Tenshi said the words, the weapons combined to form the Star Blaster one more. With no ado, he pulled the trigger of the Star Blaster, firing a massive beam of energy at Nebulord.

"Woooo!" Jackson whooped.

Nebulord couldn't get out of the way of the blast in time, getting hit full force. In a fierce explosion, Nebulord fell to the ground, dead.

"Alright! High-five!" came Jackson's exuberant response.

"Aw, I almost feel bad, I like cats," Tenshi stated. "Almost, though."

"ONCE AGAIN THE POWER RANGERS SAVE THE DAY!" Hairo shouted out.

On the ship, in orbit, Malix grew furious. "Raaaaaargh! DEFEATED?! No! Energize, my Nebulord! Take down those Rangers once and for all!

As if in response, a bolt of electricity struck the limp form of Nebulord from above, and Nebulord grew to monstrous proportions. "Haha! I'm back, Rangers! You're in my litter box now!"

"Don't like cats this much!" Tenshi said in horror.

Hairo looks up at the giant Nebulord. "Oh," he murmured. "I guess cats do have nine lives."

"Yaa-...guys, what are we staring at-OH COME ON!?" Jackson backed up as he stared at the enormous creature. "Uuummm, I don't know if the Blaster can take that thing down, can it?"

"I'mma say no," Tenshi agreed.

Hairo was just lost for words. After a moment, though, Marshal's voice sounded in the rangers' helmets. "Rangers! Malix has made Nebulord gigantic! You'll need new weapons to fight this new kind of threat! I'm sending you the Star Zords."

"Star Zords?!" Hairo exclaimed quizzically.

"Roger. Quick question.. What are the Star Zords?" Tenshi asked.

"Zords? Like...Z shaped swords?" Jackson asked in confusion.

Marshal's voice clearly conveyed his smile. "Something like that, Jax. The zords are your weapons against threats too large to handle normally. Hairo! You will command the Lion Starzord."

"AYE!" Hairo shouted exuberantly. "How do we summon them?"

Marshal's voice was silent for a moment, then a small chuckle could be heard. "Just call for it."

"Alright..." Hairo seemed a bit dubious. "COME! LION STARZORD!" In space the stars lit up in the constellation Leo as a bright twinkling star colored bright red formed and fell down to Earth, making a red flash as it landed, revealing the Lion Starzord letting out a mighty roar.

Marshal quickly continued. "Jackson! You will command the Pega Starzord."

Jackson nodded and held his arm up high. "Appear! PEGA STARZORD!" As he did, stars in space seemed to form the "Pegasus" constellation as they combined into a blue form and rocketed down to Earth, only for it to almost explode apart in the clouds above, as a giant blue pegasus zord elegantly floated to their level. It beat its enormous wings and let out a fierce, yet mechanical, whinny.

Marshal's voice barely hesitated. "Tenshi! You will command the Eagle Starzord."

"Got it. Appear before me! EAGLE STARZORD!" Tenshi pointed towards the heavens. The stars of the Aquila constellation began to shine a purple color as they connected to outline the constellation as a bright purple light descended and stopped shortly before reaching the Earth, revealing it to be the large black Eagle Starzord as it circled once and let out a loud screech.

Marshal's voice sounded relieved suddenly. "That's perfect, Rangers! Now use your zords to defeat Nebulord!"

"Roger!" Hairo did a pose before giving a thumbs up as he beamed into his zord.

"TIME TO RIDE IN STYLE!"

"Understood." Tenshi just smiled underneath his helmet before being beamed into his zord. "Well, time for the bird to finally beat the cat."

"Gotcha!" Jackson said before posing as he was "beamed up" into his zord. "Aww sweet, this thing is nice!"

Tenshi flew his zord around, stretching one of its talons out to try and cut the enlarged Nebulord. Instead of catching Nebulord, however, Nebulord reached up, smacking the Eagle Starzord across the city.

Hairo had the Lion Starzord rush at Nebulord for a pounce, but missed.

Jax's Pegazord charged forwards with a stoic whinny as it collided into Nebulord. "Hah! Take that!"

"Nice one, Blue!" Hairo congratulated.

"Thanks! We're beating him back, huh?" Jackson said elatedly.

"You fools!" Nebulord screeched. "You can't beat me!"

"NOT UNLESS WE TRY!" Hairo declared.

As Tenshi's zord flew across the city, he groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Wooooo! I better not be dreaming right now, ha!" Jackson yelled, still elated from this new thrill.

Tenshi flew the Eagle Starzord back to Nebulord, and pecked his face. As the Eagle Starzord struck Nebulord, Nebulord lashed out, knocking aside the Pega Starzord.

"Woo-agh crap, I've been hit!" Jackson said as his zord was struck and spun a bit out of control.

Hairo rushed in with the Lion Starzord to pounce at Nebulord, but missed again. "I can't seem to land a hit yet!"

"He's too nimble!" Jackson responded.

Marshal's voice sounded over the comms in the zords. "Rangers! You'll have to activate the special effect of the Star Zords! You have to combine them to form the Star Squad Megazord!"

"You mean the zords can combine just like our weapons?!" Hairo sounded amazed.

"I would assume that's what he means, yes. Anyways, let's give it a whirl," Tenshi offered.

"Alright, let's try it. Ain't like we got any better options, anyways," Jackson agreed.

"Right!" Hairo steered the Lion Starzord to jump up into the air as two legs on each side formed together into arms and a head popped up out of the middle. The lion's head detached and moved onto the right arm.

"Let's kick it!" Jackson's Pega Starzord soared high as its body started to break apart down the middle with crackling blue electricity. Each half, combined with the Zord's own legs, combined and merged with the torso formed by the Lion Starzord, forming the Megazord's legs. Then, the wings slid down and hooked onto the heels of the legs, creating the appearance of winged boots. Tenshi's Eagle Starzord attached to the back of the Lion Starzord, the eagle's head attaching to the head of the Megazord, forming a helmet. As all the zords combined, the eyes of the Lion Starzord's original head glowed, as a column fire shot out of its mouth in the shape of a sword.

Nebulord was shocked and amazed by this new turn of events. "WHAT?! No, this can't be!"

"OH YES IT CAN BE!" Hairo yelled triumphantly.

"Waahoooo! Let's kick this fuzzy ferret back to his own galaxy!" Jackson shouted.

"Hehe, looks like the tables have turned, my feline friend," Tenshi quipped.

Nebulord couldn't stand this, rushing towards the Megazord and swiping at it with a claw. "I'll turn your new toy into a scratching post!"

"Hey now! We aren't gonna let you scratch up our new ride just yet!" Hairo said, sounding offended. As Nebulord swooped in with his claws ready for a swipe, the Star Megazord was able to swiftly dodge the strike with a sidestep, and used the opportunity to slash with its Flame Saber.

Nebulord tried again, pushing forward and swiping at the Megazord again. This time, the Megazord took the hit, but quickly grabbed Nebulord by the waist and suplexed him into the ground. Nebulord hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled to his feet, lunging at the Megazord again...

The Megazord reacted quickly to this attack, quickly slashing at the airborne Nebulord. The flame sword of the Megazord retracted, before aiming at Nebulord and firing a giant laser before being followed up by a rushing slash into the cat's chest. "SHOOTING STAR SLASH!" Hairo exclaimed, echoed by the other rangers.

As the attack struck Nebulord, he was knocked down, but he was far from out of the fight. Marshal's voice sounded over the comms again. "Rangers! Come on, now! You have to truly work in unison to use the Shooting Star Slash attack! You can do it, I believe in you!"

"Marshal is right! I know we can beat this scumbag and send him flying off into the stars!" Jackson said encouragingly.

"WELL THEN LETS SHOW HIM WE CAN! ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Hairo pumped his fist into the air.

Nebulord rushed at the Megazord, ready to try and finish this fight. "You can't win! I'm the cat's meow!"

The Megazord fired the laser again before going into the rushing blade attack once more, to wipe out Nebulord once and for all.

As the blade connected, the Rangers put every ounce of their being into their Megazord. "SHOOTING!" Jackson shouted.

"STAR!" Hairo continued.

"SLASH!" Tenshi finished.

As the attack hit Nebulord, sparks flew, and the monster was destroyed. "THERE GOES THE CAT'S MEOW!" Hairo exclaimed.

"WOOOOOO!" Jax whooped.

"HOOOOOO, BOY THAT CAT'S LOST ITS LAST LIFE!" Tenshi shouted in glee.

"Yeah! He's uh...uhh...whatever, I've already had a couple good jokes in this episode already," Jackson muttered. "So uh...what would happen if we picked up ice cream in this thing?"

Marshal scolded Jax over the comms. "You'll do no such thing."

"Bwah!" lets out of a spooked Jackson. "Oh...hi Marshal. Well uh, are there any more signs of activity from those goons?"

"Negative. Head back to base and we'll discuss your battle today."

"Roger that, sir," Hairo replied.

"Ten-four," came Jackson's response.

"Understood," Tenshi added.

Upon the rangers' return to the crashed spaceship, Marshal stood at the door, waiting for them. "Well done, Rangers."

"Thank you, sir!" Hairo enthused.

"We'd still be stuck in those alternate dimensions if it wasn't for you, sir. Thank you," Tenshi said with a smile.

Marshal shrugged. "That's what teamwork is for. Admittedly, it wasn't easy tuning into the three of you telepathically. I had to use all of the ship's resources, and even invent a few, to do it."

"Thanks. But wait, did you say telepathically? I just thought we had like super radios or something," Jackson mused, astonished.

He shook his head. "No, it was telepathy." After a moment, Marshal's voice filled their heads again. _It is the one power I have, after bonding with the morpher. Each of you received one as well. You will be instructed in their use, when the time is right._

"Huh, neat," Tenshi said flatly.

"I look forward to that!" Hairo said excitedly.

Marshal smiled. "Well, either way, Rangers, you earned a break. Since your school day is over, though, I suppose something else will have to do."

"Hrm...ice cream..." Jax muttered.

"Ice cream will do fine!" Hairo responded happily. "It will cool the embers of our effort in today's battle!"

"Now that's an order! Tenshi?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine with it," Tenshi replied.

"THEN LET US GO!" Hairo shouted.

"Wooo! Can't wait to get myself some sherbet!" Jackson declared.

Hairo headed to the ice cream shop with the others, Jackson speeding off after him while Tenshi walked slowly behind them.

Malix was in a rage over the Rangers' triumph. He stormed into Talira's room, pulling her off of Ken, whom she had been kissing furiously. "THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, TALIRA! SO, TELL ME, WHY AREN'T THE RANGERS DEAD AND THE MORPHERS MINE?!"

"Huh? W-Wait, that cat guy totally beat them though?" Ken mumbled, a bit in shock at the sudden appearance of Malix.

Malix let out a roar. "You incompetent fools! Did you think to collect their morphers so they couldn't get out of Nebulord's traps?!" Talira looked frightened. "Oh, Daddy, please... We were just trying to help!"

Ken, fearing for his life, decided to throw some shade onto the cat that apparently failed. "I-I don't mean to make excuses. But, Nebulord ran off the second he captured them. H-He was the one who assumed victory without taking action to secure it."

Malix threw Talira's dresser across the room, shouting, "Next time, you make sure that you think of anything your monster does not!" With that, Malix stormed out.

Ken nodded rapidly as Malix spoke and only stopped once the frightening man was gone.

 _ **On the next episode of Power Rangers: Star Squad, the Rangers find themselves chasing the evil Green Ranger and his minion, Mindwipe, as they seek out a familiar face to turn against the Rangers.**_


	4. Episode Three: Showdown in Space

_**-Episode Three: Showdown in Space-**_

(Editor's Note: Hey, guys, sorry about the long wait for the new episode. It took a lot longer than expected to film it, due to scheduling conflicts and the loss of a couple of our actors. But Star Squad _will_ go on, and we appreciate your patience! Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming!) 

It had been just under a week since Nebulord's defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers, and no new sightings of Malix's forces had occurred. Things seemed to be calm, and back to normal, in Arbor Bay. It was Saturday, now, and weather was ripe for a trip to the beach. In the midst of this lovely weather, Hairo was rushing through town to Jax and Tenshi's houses for just such a trip.

Jackson approached his door as he heard several loud knocks. Quizzically, he peered through the peephole. "Huh? Oh it's Hairo." Opening the door, Jackson waved. "Yo, Hairo, what's up?"

"I'm heading to the beach so I was wondering if you and Tenshi were interested," Hairo replied.

"Oh, yeah I guess so. I haven't been down to the beach in a while. I'll get my stuff ready."

"Nice, next stop is Tenshi's place then."

It didn't take long for Jackson to gather his stuff and get ready, as his house was as organized as can be due to his clean freak nature. "Okay, I'm done," he said to Hairo as he walked back down. "Yo, you want a soda or something?"

"Nah, I'm good! Now let's get moving to Tenshi's!" Hairo exclaimed, heading off.

"Ok. I'll just grab a couple anyway." Jackson did so before following Hairo out.

In Ken's mind, a perfect day for the beach was a perfect day to hide in his room. The way he saw it, why should he waste his time in some sand getting sunburned when he could be playing video games with snacks and air-conditioning? Just as Ken was getting settled in to play his video games, though, his morpher began to beep. "Huh? Aw man, on a Saturday?" Ken whined before whipping out his morpher to answer.

Malix's voice sounded through the comm. "Green Ranger! Report to me at once! I have a job for you, one that should end the Power Rangers _forever!_ " Malix let out a malicious laugh afterwards.

Ken slowly stood up, activating his morpher and transforming before arriving on the ship in a flash of lightning.

On the ship, Malix sat on his throne, a monster standing nearby, looking like an oversized remote with a head, arms, and legs. "Green Ranger... This is Mindwipe... I am sending you, Mindwipe, and some Galactibots to retrieve something very important..."

Ken nodded, looking at the oversized remote. "Something important? You mean the Morphers?"

Malix let out a malicious laugh, then shook his head. "Not this time... What you are going to retrieve is on another planet... But it will help us crush the Rangers once and for all, and finally claim their morphers!"

"Another planet? What is it?"

Malix laughed. "You'll take your Dragon Starzord to the planet of..." As Malix continued to speak, the scene faded to black.

Once Hairo and Jax got to Tenshi's house, Hairo moved to knock on the door.

Tenshi heard the knocking on the door, and looked through the peephole to see who it was before opening the door. "Hey Hairo, Jax."

"We're going to the beach, wanna come?" Hairo asked.

"Yeah, I've got some extra towels and stuff if you need 'em," Jax supplied.

"Sure why not? Give me a minute." He walked back into his house and gathered the necessary things. He walked back out to the duo afterwards. "We ready?"

"Yep! Let's head out!" Hairo said enthusiastically, heading off to the beach.

"Yep, let's roll," Jackson added, following.

"Alright then." Tenshi began to follow the other two.

With the plan hashed out, Ken was returned to the planet to call for the Dragon Starzord, Mindwipe beside him. "So, uh, Boss... Can I call ya Boss? Are you sure this plan's gonna work, Boss? Cause I don't wanna get dead because we failed, Boss..."

"Don't woooorry Wipe, this plan is fool-proof. And I mean, I've failed twice and I'm fine. So you should be good." Ken dismissed Mindwipe's concerns.

Mindwipe nodded. "Then I'm ready, Boss. How, uh... How we gonna get there?"

"I uh...No clue actually." Ken raised up his hand. "Um...He said Dragon Starzord or something sooo, I guess I summon that somehow? Arise Dragon Starzord?" Ken said hopefully.

As Ken raised his hand to the sky and said this, the stars in space which form the constellation Draco shone bright green. This bright green light launched down towards the earth, slowing down a bit as it drew closer before slamming onto the ground in front of Ken and Mindwipe as a giant mechanical dragon, letting out a loud cry.

Mindwipe stood in awe, watching as the Dragon Starzord appeared, before jumping up into the zord with Ken. "Then let's go, Boss!"

"Okay, giant robot, nice." Ken started screwing around with the controls, trying to test out moving with the thing a bit "Now then, how do I get this thing going back to space..." he mumbles.

As the Dragon Starzord lurched into the sky, Mindwipe fell backwards onto his butt. "Gyah! Boss, what're ya doin'?! Keep 'er straight, Boss!"

"I'm trying man, this is my first time piloting a giant robot dragon."

Mindwipe let out a groan, fighting to his feet and poking at the controls, leveling out the flying dragon mech. "There. Now just... don't mess with anything, Boss. Except the steering." He let out a sigh, and soon, the Dragon Starzord was in space, on its way to its destination...

As the trio arrived at the beach, the sun beat down on them, and the sounds of laughter and children playing could be heard.

Hairo took in a deep breath. "Ahhhh you can just feel the fun!"

"Whew, yeah, but I'm glad I've got sunscreen on. It is hot out here." Jax was panting slightly from the heat as he spoke.

"It sure is lively, but what did I expect from a beach," Tenshi added in thought. It was then, of course, that their morphers began to beep.

Jackson looked down at his morpher. "Guess we weren't the only ones wanting to have fun today.."

"If last time is anything to go by this isn't good." Tenshi seemed to tense up.

"Well either way, the beach will have to wait then," Hairo said with a sigh.

"Uhh, let's move away from the open real quick." Jackson pointed to somewhere out of the way.

"Right." Hairo moved in that direction, finding somewhere out of sight to duck into, with Jackson and Tenshi following closely behind.

As the rangers finally answered, Marshal's voice came through, panicked. "Rangers! Get to the ship, immediately! The Green Ranger's summoned his Dragon Starzord and left the planet's atmosphere! Whatever his reasons, they can't be good... We have to find out what he's up to!"

"Alright, you got it captain," Tenshi replied.

"Whoa! Ten-Four, Cap!" Jax exclaimed.

"Roger!" Hairo shouted.

As the rangers arrived at the crashed spaceship, the door opened, Marshal standing at it, waiting. "Come quickly, Rangers, we don't have much time. I'm following the Dragon Starzord's trajectory, and it appears to be on a course for Mirinoi."

"Who, what, and/or where, is Mirinoi?" Tenshi inquired.

"It's probably an alien planet," Hairo said, matter-of-factly.

Marshal nodded, closing the door behind the rangers as they boarded the ship. "Mirinoi is a planet. It, too, bears human life. A fair bit more primitve, but..."

"But?" Hairo asked, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Marshal sighed, motioning the rangers each to a position on the bridge as he started firing up the ship's navigational systems. "Mirinoi is notable for one outstanding feature: it's home to the Quasar Sabers, and the Galactabeasts."

Jackson moved to his spot and spoke up, "Whoa, those sound awesome."

Tenshi took his assigned seat. "And they sound kinda like our zords, the Galactabeasts at least."

Marshal nodded at Tenshi as the spaceship took off, shooting into the sky. "You'd be correct. The Galactabeasts are the zords which, when combined, form the Galaxy Megazord."

Hairo took his seat. "Galaxy Megazord? Is that some kind of super version of the Megazord we made?"

Marshal shook his head once the ship had cleared the atmosphere, setting a course to chase after the Dragon Starzord. "No. The Galaxy Megazord was the megazord of the Galaxy Rangers. The Star Squad is not the only set of Power Rangers in space. I'm just glad we didn't have to go to Aquitar..." Marshal shuddered.

"What's on Aquitar?" Hairo wondered.

Marshal Starr (Kota1908) **07/19/2018**

Marshal let out a sigh. "Aquitar is a planet which is aptly named; it's completely covered in water. The locals are friendly, but... I'm not a huge fan of being underwater."

"Oh. Wow." Jax seemed slightly stunned. "Wait...WE'RE IN SPACE!"

"Don't get too excited! We have a mission to do," Hairo reminded him.

"Oh, right, ahem...we're in space," Jax repeated more quietly.

"Says Mr. Yell-Every-Other-Sentence," Tenshi pointed out.

Marshal sighed. "You can get excited all you want, for now. We can't do anything now but wait until we catch up... But at our fastest flight speed, I'm certain they'll still reach Mirinoi before we do."

"Guess we'll just have to ready up. Hey, is Mini-Mirinoi's atmosphere breathable?" Jackson asked Marshal.

"He said that humans live there, so I would assume," Tenshi responded.

Marshal nodded. "It's much like Earth. You'll be fine to breathe on Mirinoi."

"Okay, gotcha." Jackson let out a sigh of relief.

After several hours of space-flight, the Dragon Starzord was drawing closer to the planet Mirinoi...

"Is that it?" Ken asked for the billionth time, like he had every other time he spotted another planet.

Mindwipe nodded, after studying it for a long moment. "Yeah, that's Mirinoi, Boss. Ya sure you're ready for this, Boss?"

"Of course I am. I've got faith you can get the job done." Ken said with a thumbs-up as the Dragon Starzord flew towards the planet full-speed ahead.

Following quickly on their heels, a spaceship with the Star Squad emblem was finally catching up. "Be ready, Rangers, we don't know what we'll encounter here," Marshal ordered.

"Roger that sir!" Hairo replied.

"Always," Jax added.

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Tenshi watched the screens intensely.

It wouldn't be long before the two vehicles landed on Mirinoi. As soon as the Dragon Starzord hit the planet, Mindwipe bailed. "I'll be back with it in no time, Boss!"

"Alright man, you've got this!" Ken shouted, taking the time to do several tests with his new zord, like punching at the air. "Woosh, boom, pow," he mumbled to himself as he did so.

As the Star Squad's spaceship landed, Marshal jolted in his seat, grabbing at his bad leg. "Gyah! I... Rangers, you have to stop the Green Ranger's plan... Go... I'll catch up..."

"You got it sir! Ready guys?" Hairo asked the others.

"Right. Yep." Tenshi nodded.

"Let's kick it!" Jax proclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Hairo said as he headed out.

Mirinoi was a lush, jungle-like planet, and the copious amounts of greenery made it difficult to see past a few feet. Hairo looked around in awe at the lush greenery.

Tenshi looked around at all the trees. "This is my kind of place."

"There better not be giant mosquitoes here..." Jax warned.

"I'd be more afraid of giant ants," Hairo stated, with a shrug.

"...Oh no." Jackson seemed a bit worried at that.

"Don't make me think about being eaten by giant insects, please," Tenshi requested.

"Sorry." Hairo trudged onwards.

As the Rangers conversed, the roar of the Dragon Starzord could be heard in the distance as Ken continued to practice with his zord. "Yeah, alright, let's get going. I don't want to get stomped by a giant dragon robot," Tenshi said with a shudder.

"Agreed!" Hairo exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jackson almost shouted.

"Woooo!" Ken shouted, slamming down a few trees with the tail of his Zord.

"Hey uh...how are we supposed to find these guys in this jungle?" Jackson asked the others.

"That's a good question." Tenshi seemed to consider the question.

"I guess just... head in a direction and hope?" Hairo offered.

"Right, on the trail we blaze!" Tenshi shouted.

"Guess that's all we really can do," Jax said with a shrug.

"Then let's head... this way!" Hairo walked in a random direction, leading the others.

"Hehe, alright." Tenshi began to follow Hairo, with Jackson following them closely, keeping an eye out for any weird bugs.

As the Rangers drew nearer, an alert came across Ken's console as a radar popped up, showing 3 blips heading in his direction.

"Hey Galactibot guys, go check that out," Ken said before immediately going back to messing around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of 18 Galactibots appear surrounding the Rangers."Well, not what I expected when we went for a stroll in the jungle." Tenshi stated

As if on cue, Marshal caught up, limping slightly. "The Dragon Starzord is just ahead, Rangers. Go! I'll take care of these overgrown lugnuts!"

"These guys popped up like daisies. Huh? Are you sure you can handle these guys, Marshal?" Jax asked in concern.

Marshal nodded. "Go! Keep the Dragon Starzord at bay! I'll handle these guys."

"Marshal's right! We have a bigger fish- dragon to fry!" Hairo shouted.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Tenshi said with a salute.

Marshal brought his left hand up to his right shoulder, smirking. "It's time, Rangers. Ready?"

"Yes sir!" Hairo replied, mimicking Marshal's pose.

"Yes, Cap'n!" Tenshi added, doing the same.

"Hoorah!" Jax whooped, adopting the same pose.

Marshal quickly brought his right arm up to his left shoulder, crossing over his left. "Star Squad!" With a sudden motion, his elbows pulled out to his sides, his right hand alighted on the morpher on his left wrist, and he pressed the button that would allow him to morph. "Power Up!"

"Star squad! Power up!" Tenshi pressed the button on his morpher, mimicking the same motions.

Jackson posed similarly to Marshal and pressed his morpher. "Star Squad! Power up! Hah!"

Hairo activated his morpher in similar fashion. "STAR SQUAD! POWER UP!"

Marshal, now transformed, held up a thumbs-up and smirked under his helmet. "Power Rangers Star Squad! On the job!"

"Woo! Alright guys, lets split!" Jax yelled out.

As the other rangers ran off, Marshal turned to face the Galactibots alone. "Star Knucklers!" As he said that, a pair of oversized shield-like claws appeared in his hands, and he rushed in at the Galactibots. "It's time to send you back to the scrap heap!"

The Galactibots let loose, firing their lasers as Marshal charged in at them, knocking several laser beams aside with his Star Knucklers and managing to take down 4 of the the Galactibots with his charge alone. As the remaining Galactibots surrounded him, he put out a challenge to them. "If you idiots think you can take me... then come and take me!"

No later had Marshal issued the challenge than all 14 swung in at him with their various melee weapons. Marshal leapt into the air, spinning around as he flipped, knocking all of them back and taking out half of the remaining Galactibots. "Pathetic!"

With only 7 remaining, Marshal turned towards them, blocking their attempts to swing at him as he swiped the claws on his Star Knucklers through 5 of them, leaving only 2 remaining. "Heh... Too easy."

As the remaining 2 Galactibots rushed at Marshal, he reached up with his Star Knucklers, bashing the remaining bots' heads together and dropping them. As the last of the Galactibots hit the ground, the entire group vanished into thin air.

Hairo left the Galactibots to Marshal, running past before summoning the Lion Starzord "Roar on in, Lion Starzord!"

"Come to me, Eagle Starzord!" The Aquila constellation shone, and the Zord appeared from the purple light.

Jackson rushed out of the area, holding his hand high. "Upwards and onwards, Pega Starzord!" he called out as its constellation shone high above, and his zord rocketed down in front of him.

Ken looked up from his controls when he spotted the three Zords come down from the sky. "An eagle and a lion? Laaaaame!" he said.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS!" Hairo shouted. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Tenshi agreed.

"Wooo!" Jackson whooped again.

Ken had the Dragon Starzord point over at the other three. "Ready for this? I'm gonna take you down with uh..." Ken looked down at the assortment of controls. "Give me a sec, I gotta find out how this thing attacks."

"WHATEVER YOU THROW AT US WE CAN MEET WITH EQUAL FORCE!" Hairo shouted confidently.

"But Red, that doesn't-nevermind, it sounded cool...carry on." Jax seemed to sigh.

Hairo directed the Lion Starzord to rush at the Dragon Starzord before leaping up into the air to pounce.

Jackson's Pegazord soared high and came diving down to strike the Dragon Starzord.

The Dragon Starzord charged at the Lion Starzord, clawing it down to the ground and bending over it while the head turns 180 degrees, biting up at the Pegasus Starzord. Before its mouth could open however, it was smashed by the attack.

The Eagle Starzord swooped in to hit the Dragon Starzord with a wing, but missed as the Dragon Starzord attacked the other two zords.

The Dragon Starzord roared as it backed up, getting hit a few times by the Eagle and Pegasus Starzords. Ken rapidly pressed buttons. "Alright! This and that...And THAT!" Ken smashed down his fist into a big button. The Dragon Starzord's legs started changing slightly as it pushed up, standing on two legs now instead of all four. It's giant wings broke apart, launching around the body. Some of it shaped into long blades for claws while the rest of the pieces formed into tons of small guns. The knees, the chest, the arms... The entire thing was now covered with small cannons. The head turned to face forward again "Alright! Now it's time to face my real dragon! The Dragon Star Megazord!" _Hahaaa...I'm so cool._ Ken though, blushing with a smile under his helmet.

"The dragon becomes a megazord! THAT'S SO COOL!" Hairo was super impressed.

"Uuuuhhh, not for us though, Red," Jax pointed out.

"Of course not for us, but that doesn't mean this maneuver by our opponent wasn't impressive. Either way the heat has been cranked up," Hairo stated.

A loud roar could be heard from nearby, and before anyone else can react, a red lion the size of a zord rushed in, attacking the Lion Starzord with its fangs.

As the Lion Starzord got hit, Hairo looked at the lion, confused. "Wh-what?!"

The Dragon Star Megazord prepares to launch out tons of missiles, before the Eagle Starzord swooped in with its talon, knocking the Dragon Star Megazord back.

The newly appeared red lion attacked Hairo's zord again, swiping at it with a paw and letting out a roar.

Hairo's zord let out sparks as it got hit. "Where did this new member to the pride get here?!"

Jackson, sort of bewildered by the sudden strike of a new enemy and the new Megazord on the field, he quickly got on the defensive, having his Pegazord spread its wings and close them around himself. "Guys?! What's going on? Is that...another lion? Red, what's going on over there?" Jackson asked over the comms, hoping things didn't get any worse. "Black, how are you holding up?"

"I'm in the middle of a lion vs. lion battle right now, nothing much!" Hairo replied, casually.

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself, don't think Eagle's too bad off." Tenshi didn't sound particularly confident in his assumption, though...

"Dang. Ok, Black, we might need to put the pressure on ol' Greenie. How about we show him some aerial maneuvers he'll never forget?" Jax suggested.

While the Rangers talked, the Dragon Star Megazord launched out several bursts of missiles while the mouth opened, launching a blast of green energy all directed at the Eagle Starzord.

"I'm still holding up after that blast, so yeah, let's put the pressure on Green." Tenshi agreed.

Hairo had his Lion Starzord swipe its claws at the other lion zord, even as it was being hit by the other lion zord.

As the Lion Starzord and the new red lion swiped at each other, the unnamed red lion zord let out a roar.

"Hey, dragonfruit!" Jackson shouted as his zord zoomed by the Dragon Star Megazord. "Do you know why pastures are so green?"

"Because the don't wanna be something lame like blue?" Ken quipped.

Jackson swiftly changed course, swerving in and out of the Megazord's view. "IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE GROWN WITH COW SHI-"

Marshal, having finished his fight with the Galactibots, turned to look at the ongoing fight. "Rangers! That new lion is a Ranger's zord! That's the Red Lion Galactabeast! They've turned it against us!"

"Oh! That's where this came from!" Hairo exclaimed.

Marshal raised his hand towards the sky. "Barrel down from above! Bear Starzord!" As the stars of Ursa Major appeared in the sky, glowing brighter white, the image of the bear ripped away from the constellation, charging down to earth as Marshal leapt inside it. "I'm coming to deal with the Red Lion Galactabeast. The rest of you, form the Star Squad Megazord and take down the Dragon Star Megazord!"

"You heard the boss! Let's kick it guys!" Jax shouted.

"Right!" Hairo agreed.

"Understood!" Tenshi complied.

Hairo directed the Lion Starzord jump up into the air to form the body and arms of the megazord, while the head popped up. Meanwhile, Jax commanded his zord to split apart with crackling, blue electricity, forming the legs of the megazord. Tenshi had the Eagle Starzord attach to the back of the Lion Starzord, the Eagle Starzord's head attaching to the megazord's head, while the rest of it formed the wings.

"Prepare for the real fight!" Hairo instructed the others.

"Woohoo!" Jackson whooped again in excitement.

"You better be ready!" Tenshi shouted.

"At least mine doesn't need two others to become a cool giant robot." Ken said, continuing to mash random buttons on the controls as he talked. After a few more buttons were pressed, Ken's Dragon Star Megazord began launching missiles out of the different compartments on it at the Star Squad Megazord.

The Star Squad Megazord activated its flame sword, taking damage from the missiles before slashing at Ken's megazord.

As the Red Lion Galactabeast, under the control of Mindwipe, leapt at the megazord, swiping it with a claw and sending sparks flying, the Bear Starzord, under Marshal's command, threw itself into the air with a mighty effort, knocking the Red Lion Galactabeast off-course and sending both zords careening to the ground.

"Agh, this is gonna be more difficult than I expected," Jackson groaned.

"We must persevere!" Hairo shouted, determined to win.

The Dragon Star Megazord started prepping its weapons for another barrage as the Star Squad Megazord rushed in, quickly slashing at the Dragon Star Megazord. The Dragon Star Megazord was knocked back a bit by the slash before stumbling forward, leaving itself open for another strike.

Off to the side, the Bear Starzord charged at the Red Lion Galactabeast, which leapt over the oncoming assault, biting into the Bear Starzord's back.

The Star Squad Megazord followed up its previous strike with a second one.

As the two megazords continued to battle, the Bear Starzord failed yet again to land a blow on the Red Lion Galactabeast, and Mindwipe, giggling insanely, commanded the Galactabeast to attack again, sparks flying off of the white bear zord. It seemed as though the Bear Starzord was no match for the Red Lion Galactabeast, as Marshal's zord had not landed a hit since catching the enemy off-guard...

The Star Squad Megazord launched another fearsome slash upon the Dragon Star Megazord. Sparks flew out of the Dragon Star Megazord as it was struck again and again.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Ken said, rapidly bashing buttons as his Zord was constantly hit. "Uh Wipe, their robot's really puttin' mine to shame. I don't know how much more it can take."

The Star Squad Megazord landed another clean hit upon the Dragon Star Megazord. "Take this!"

Marshal was rocked by another solid hit by the Red Lion Galactabeast, after yet another clean miss. "Guys, Mindwipe is really strong. I don't know if I can do this alone."

Ken's Dragon Star Megazord managed to get out a few missiles, striking at the Star Squad Megazord.

The Star Squad Megazord turned to Mindwipe and slashed at him, and the Red Lion Galactabeast, to help Marshal. "Boss you ok?" Tenshi inquired.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Jax spoke up.

As the Star Squad Megazord knocked the Red Lion Galactabeast back, the Bear Starzord leapt at it, doing even more damage with a vicious bite. Marshal's voice over the comms seemed to be breathless. "Mindwipe seems to have the ability to control the minds of living creatures. The Galactabeasts may be zords, but they are also alive."

"Galactabeasts, huh? Guess we better wrap this up quick somehow." Jax said with a tinge of hope.

The Star Squad Megazord slashed at Mindwipe, cleaving down from above.

As the slash connected with the Red Lion Galactabeast, the Dragon Star Megazord fired its missiles at the Star Squad Megazord, landing a solid hit. As soon as the missiles landed, the Dragon Star Megazord rushed in at the Star Squad Megazord, punching it in the face.

As the two megazords continued to clash, the Bear Starzord and the Red Lion Galactabeast leapt at each other again. This time, Marshal got the upper hand. "There we go!"

"Sounds like Marshal is having better luck than us, huh?" Jackson asked the others.

The Star Squad Megazord turned around and lunged forward with its sword, landing a solid blow upon the Dragon Star Megazord.

As the Dragon Star Megazord stumbled back from the blow, Ken let out an "ooph", before calling out to the rangers. "Green is still better than that lame color, blue!" He knew he couldn't fail Malix again... But he was starting to worry about his chances here.

"I think we're winning! Hey, blue will always be better than green!" Jax cried triumphantly.

As the Red Lion Galactabeast, carrying Mindwipe, rushed towards Marshal's Bear Starzord, Marshal careened out of the way, kicking a back leg into the side of the Red Lion Galactabeast, causing sparks to fly off the sides. Marshal came in over the comms. "Rangers, I think it's time to finish this up. You should be able to hit both Mindwipe and the Dragon Star Megazord with your finishing move... But try to be careful not to harm the Red Lion Galactabeast."

"You guys heard the man, lets finish it!" Jackson shouted to the others.

"Understood captain, time for a finisher!" Tenshi replied.

Hairo nodded, giving the others a thumbs-up. "THEN LET'S DO IT, GUYS!" As the Star Squad Megazord leapt forward, Hairo pointed at the two enemies in front of the group. "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG RANGERS! LET'S END THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALL, GUYS!" An aura of flames erupted around the blade as the megazord began to swing, the rangers' arms moving in sync with their megazord. "SHOOTING...!"

Jackson continued the ritual chant. "STAR..!"

Tenshi finished the chant decisively. "SLASH!" As the blade sliced through the air, it knocked Mindwipe clean off of the Red Lion Galactabeast, who instantly came to its senses and bounded off, after bowing to the megazord, and sliced right through the Dragon Star Megazord, which sparked and fell over. Dropped from morph by the blast, and out of options, Ken began to climb out of the damaged zord...

"Yes! We did it guys!" Jax shouted out, high-fiving his teammates.

Marshal leapt out of his zord, nodding. "You did an outstanding job, Rangers. Let's claim the Dragon Star Morpher before our enemies can flee."

"We're coming for you, now, Greenie," Jackson said.

"Yes Sir!" Hairo replied, exiting the megazord quickly, rushing ahead of the group to find Ken.

Jax also exited the Megazord in a flashy fashion, trying to keep up with Hairo. "Hey, wait up, Hairo!" Tenshi exited the megazord, running behind Jax and Hairo.

Even as Marshal followed after the other rangers, he tried to call out for Hairo. "W-wait! Stay with the-!" But it was too late. The Dragon Star Megazord, in an effort to repair itself, had begun to shift back into the Dragon Starzord, and Hairo, now on top of the zord, found himself falling between the cracks as the zord lifted off the ground. A loud scream of pain could be heard from somewhere inside the workings of the zord, but it was promptly cut off. Blood dripped out of the zord as it began to fly off. Ken, however, was thrown to the ground, unconscious, by the shifting of the Dragon Starzord.

Jax stopped in his tracks after witnessing the atrocity that had just occurred. "No... nonono.."

Tenshi retched at the sight of what he had just witnessed.

As the Dragon Starzord began to fly off, a few more objects began to fall out of them before the Dragon Starzord vanished completely. The first was Hairo's crumpled helmet, the second was a shredded boot, and the third was his morpher... Marshal drooped his head, unable to stand what he had just seen. "I... I got him killed..."

Jax sprinted off in Ken's direction. His usually calm mind was clouded with emotions. Anguish, anger, frustration, and now a fractured spirit. He sprinted towards Ken, tackling his unconscious form, and socking him in his jaw while screaming out, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

The unconscious figure of Ken did not answer Jax, barely managing a sound in response to the punch to the jaw.

Tenshi slightly recovered from his nausea "...Jax, he's gone."

Marshal ran up to Jax, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The young man didn't do this. This was the Dragon Starzord's own doing... It was simply leaving to heal itself... Hairo was in the wrong place at the wrong time.. I tried to warn him... But I failed to do so in time... If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Jax was about to throw another punch when Marshal caught up to him. Jax solemnly stood up and turned to face Marshal. His helmet scarcely protecting his pride as he shed a few tears for his fallen comrade. "...Just...take us home."

Marshal nodded, taking the morpher from Ken's wrist, and motioning to Tenshi to grab the other morpher before leaning down to pick up Ken's limp frame, hauling the unconscious teen back towards the ship...

 _ **On the next episode of Power Rangers: Star Squad! The rangers, now down a team member, will have to deal with the aftermath of their battle with Mindwipe, and find a new ranger, while trying to keep their families, and their secret identities, safe!**_ Top of Form


End file.
